Discipline Breakdown
by Jason Thompson
Summary: It was bound to happen, the time when military discipline broke down and Lee reaps the consequences. Hints at a lot of Lee Pairings as well as Adama/Roslin.


**Discipline Breakdown**

A Battlestar Galactica (2005) Fan-fiction Story

Author: Jason Thompson

February 12, 2006

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. Galactica is owned by Universal, Sci-fi Channel, Glen A Larson, David Eick and Ronald D Moore.

Category: AU; L. Adama/Margaret aka Apollo/Racetrack, Laura/W. Adama

Spoilers: Minor for Sacrifice.

Summery: It was bound to happen, the time when military discipline broke down and Lee reaps the consequences.

Dedication: Dedicated to the usual suspects; Genova aka Schweet, Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Red, Stone Cold, Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Tony D, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.

**Discipline Breakdown**

"It's starting Bill." Saul Tigh strode into Admiral Adama's office with a more sour expression than usual. The newly promoted Commander of the Pegasus walked over to his CO's bar and poured himself a glass of water. Lee turned to his father and noticed the half-smirk at his former XO's choice of drink. It seemed that with his promotion and the power of command, Ellen Tigh was too high on her status to stuff her husband into the nearest bottle.

After the death of Commander Fisk, Adama had promoted Tigh and Captain Kelly and transferred the pair to Pegasus to take command. He also promoted Gaeta to Captain and named him the XO of Galactica and upon taking command of Pegasus, Tigh reinstated Taylor to Pegasus CAG. It seemed to agree with both crews as Gaeta already had the respect of nearly everyone on Galactica while Kelly and Tigh were plenty hard-nosed enough to keep the Pegasus crew under control.

He took a drink and then his now traditional seat for their weekly briefings. The command staffs of the two Battlestars got together and traded the standard reports and patrol schedules. Usually Captain Taylor joined them, but not today. "What's that?" Lee noticed the sour expression Tigh gave his question, sometimes he wondered if Tigh wished that his father had taken the old Picon adage to heart "Children are to be seen and not heard."

"Discipline's breaking down." He turned to the elder Adama and frowned, "It started with the pilots of course, ever since Apollo here let things get out of hand with Kat and Starbuck it's all started going to hell." He smirked, "Well, on Galactica at least."

Father and son shared a grin and Bill said, "It figures, we send him over there and he turns on the old girl." Lee stifled a grin and turned back to his status reports while his father said. "I think you might be over-reacting Saul."

This earned him a raised eyebrow from his oldest friend, "Oh really, then would you like to explain why I caught Petty Officer Dualla in the middle of a corridor, shamelessly flirting with Captain Birch?"

Lee looked up at the mention of Dee and noticed his father give him a questioning glance. Most of the crew on Galactica had known of the flirtation between himself and the Comm Officer and that it marked something of a change. His father hadn't come down on the relationship and if he wasn't going to throw the CAG in the brig for dating enlisted personnel then maybe the frat regs were going to be loosened. No one had been caught frakking in CIC as none of them wanted to be the one to see how far was too far, but relationships were slowly becoming more open.

Of course, their relationship was an absolute disaster. Not to the point to them hating each other, but they definitely lacked the chemistry needed to continue it. He had to wonder if it was more of him entertaining her crush on him than him really being attracted to her. Or at least that was the theory he heard Kara and Karl kicking around the triad table last night.

Lee shrugged slightly and his father smiled, "It was probably just that Saul, some flirting. It's harmless really."

"We'll have to crack down harder Bill. We can't have people frakking each other within the chain of command. It's bad news waiting to happen." He smirked and finished off his water like it was a glass of ambrosia, "Besides, if what the female knuckle-draggers were whispering as I exited my Raptor were true, you'll lose your CAG to exhaustion."

Lee fumbled his clipboard and it clattered on the deck, "Pardon?"

His father laughed, "Well, I doubt Lee will complain too much." The older officers shared a look then laughed at Lee's discomfort. "Saul, we both know that kind of talk is just people letting off steam. It was something you and I joked about when we were young too."

The three of them let the topic slide as they moved on to actual business. However, as Lee walked out of the briefing a little over an hour later the comments of his father and Commander Tigh cast a shadow over his thoughts again.

He first tried to dismiss it as a mild prank being played on him. He sometimes wondered if he and Kara had been switched at birth as his father shared Starbuck's sense of humor concerning him. Of course, Tigh was the eternal wingman, taking the cue from his father and running with it. Once he'd seen that it wasn't going to be a big problem for the Admiral, he took a shot at Lee to make sure it was funny and his father (damn him) had let Lee have it.

There was no way that William Adama and Saul Tigh could seriously gossip like two old hens on a stoop in a small town. Not really, they were playing with him. Trying to get him to flush and stammer to get a good laugh. Hell, he doubted Tigh would even overhear such a conversation, which deckhands would be brazen enough to whisper about a pilot with the second highest ranking Colonial officer in the Universe walking by? They were frakking with him. Right?

There weren't women conspiring to get in his pants. Were there?

He passed by Kat and Ensign Davis sharing a light-hearted conversation, the officers paused and smiled at him as he passed. "Lieutenant, Ensign."

Davis smiled while Kat nodded and mumbled, "CAG." He walked past them but just as he was settling into his thoughts something happened. He was about to turn down another corridor when Kat laughed; a full, throaty sound that was suggestive in nature. He risked a glance at the pair and caught Ensign Davis looking down at her feet and Kat looking over her shoulder in his direction.

He started to turn back around as he disappeared around the bulkhead and collided with a woman, "Frak! I'm sorry." The orange jumpsuit identified the woman as a deck hand. "I need to watch where I'm going." The dark haired young woman was familiar to him. He was sure she was a friend of Cally's, Seelix maybe. "Are you okay Specialist? Seelix, right?"

She smiled at him and said, "It's alright sir. I mean there are worse things to happen to a girl than bumping into you."

Lee fumbled his clipboard and it clattered on the deck plates for the second time that day as he sputtered, "W-what?"

She laughed and he added Seelix to the ever growing list of people who seemed to get a kick out of him flustered and on edge. The brunette bent over and picked up his clipboard and handed it to him. "I'm actually glad I saw you sir." He nodded stiffly while the deckhand smiled and took a step into his personal space, "See, the Chief scored some passes to some stuff and had a lottery." She flushed slightly and pushed on. "I won second prize, one private hour in the observation lounge for two."

He gaped, "If that was second prize, what the hell was first prize?"

She blushed, "A weekend pass to Cloud Nine and a hotel room." Then she shrugged and said, "You'd be surprised what the Chief can get for a few gallons of Galactica's finest and the promise of building stills for the other ships. Anyway, I was wondering if you might like to-"

Lee took a step back and tried to smile in a reassuring fashion. "Specialist… I… ah don't think that-"

She smiled and nodded, "I understand. I thought we'd have fun, and it was worth a shot. I have to go; there are a couple of other guys I was going to ask if you said no anyway."

He nodded, "You're not mad, are you? I'd hate to try to make a landing and find out too late that my braking thrusters were frakked."

She laughed, "Don't worry sir. It's like Cally says, you won't know 'til you ask."

She gave him one last smile then continued on her way. Lee shook off the encounter then continued towards his bunk at a brisk pace. Things were turning bizarre and he had to wonder what would happen next.

As he made his way to the senior pilot's bunk he cast suspicion on every warm smile and friendly nod or word he received. If this was a prank, he wanted to be ready for the punch-line and if it wasn't… Well, loosened frat regs or not, he wasn't some trophy to win. He stopped at that thought then chuckled, "Starbuck's right, I really am a prude."

&#&

Three days had passed since that fateful briefing and Lee was in the middle of full-blown insanity. It was amazing how far a smirking conversation between two officers had shaken him to the core. Every "Hey Apollo," or "Mornin' Cap'n" from a female officer was met with suspicion. Each time Cally or Seelix and their deck crew friends giggled in earshot of him they got a raised eyebrow for their trouble.

Earlier today in the mess hall he'd followed Helo to lunch, with his tray and reports in hand he tried to decide whether to take a seat in the corner and work on paperwork while he ate or join Helo in sitting with Starbuck, Racetrack and Kat when Margaret smirked and whispered something to the two women with her. Kara snorted and glanced at him before joining the younger pilots laughing even harder.

The paranoia gripped him completely in that moment. He scowled at the group of giggling pilots and did his best not to storm out of the mess. He might have still sat down with Karl had the ECO not gave Kat a quizzical look and asked what they were so happy about.

Starbuck smirked at her scowling CAG then beckoned Helo closer. The man leaned over and after a moment of hushed conversation, Karl looked at him and let loose with a loud belly laugh as he took a seat. "Good luck Apollo, it's rough flying conditions over here."

Faced with this conspiracy, he did the brave thing. He took his lunch and paperwork then hid in his office for the rest of the day. Despite most CAGs having "open-office door" policies, he locked the hatch and buried his nose in report after report.

If nothing else came of this, the fuel-consumption reports he took to Gaeta at the end of the day were never quite so detailed and his flight roster was now written out for the next month. He looked up to his clock to see it was past eight o'clock. Most of the off-duty pilots would be in the rec room by now. If he hustled he could get from his office to CIC to his bunk with a minimum of run-ins and he would be asleep by the time any pilots came in and gave him a tumor behind his left eye judging by the growing headache he was getting at the thought of the female crew's behavior.

He packed up his paperwork and shot out of his office trying to run while not looking like he was running. He was in and out of CIC before Felix even had the chance to say "Thanks Lee."

"Can't talk XO, I'm halfway home."

He did manage to hear Felix say to Dee, "What was that about?"

He hadn't made it much more than fifty yards when he spotted Helo sitting on a crate. "Is there a problem sir?"

Lee stopped and looked the bigger man in the eye for a long moment before he said. "Let me guess, you and Starbuck drew straws."

He grinned and replied, "I lost."

Lee nodded and sighed, "That's to be expected. The only people less fun to talk to in a bad mood are Tigh and Starbuck herself." He looked up and down the hall, checking for eavesdroppers then he leaned closer to the Raptor pilot, "Helo, have you noticed anyone acting weird?"

"Do you mean other than you, sir? Can't say that I have." He folded his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow, "Unless we're talking crazy-weird then I'd have to say that the Vice-President has…"

Lee waved that comment away, "Nonono. I mean like Kat and Racetrack and Starbuck conspiring in the mess hall today, or the way Cally and Seelix are constantly giggling like drunken school-girls." When the other man's shoulders shook with restrained laughter, Lee knew that he was wasting his time. "Never mind, carry on, Helo."

He marched down the hallway, making the appropriate turns until he came to the door of his father's quarters. His hand thumped solidly on the door and after a few moments he heard his father's invitation. He pushed the door open and found his father at the bar and was slightly surprised to see the President giving him a tight smile from the couch.

He turned back to his father, "I need to talk to you."

The elder Adama's eyes narrowed slightly, "Alright."

He blew out a breath, "What did you and Tigh mean the other day? Was it a joke, something to get me on edge? Because, I have to say that it's working." He watched both his father and Roslin trying not to share a grin at his expense. "I get that it's funny. I also get that we're a long way from Picon Fleet-yard, but the thing is, dating Dee was awkward enough, I don't think-"

Laura's voice interrupted him, "Captain Apollo?" She smiled and continued, "Captain, might I give you a bit of advice?"

Lee sighed, "To be honest I'd like nothing better, because I've been rather high strung today."

She stood up and crossed the room towards him, "I think you're over-thinking things. Your father told me about the comment he and Saul made to you. They were just trying to have a little fun. Maybe you should give that a try?"

Lee frowned, "You're not implying that I-"

She shook her head and said, "No, I'm just telling you to relax, consider it a Presidential order."

His father grinned as he sat down on the couch, "I have to concur with the President on this one Lee."

Lee squared his shoulders, "Well, who am I to refuse a direct order from the very top of the Chain of Command?" He smiled, well it felt more like a grimace but he had tried to smile "Good night." He turned and left the room.

&#&

Laura returned to the couch and reclaimed the glass of ambrosia Bill had poured before Lee had interrupted him. She took a sip and smiled at the pleasant warmth settling over her. "I would have thought Lee would deal with young women pursuing him better than this."

Her companion smiled gently, "I'm afraid Zak was the ladies' man of my boys. Lee is very reserved, he's easily flustered. Especially by the women he's attracted to."

She took another drink, "Makes a person wonder how he and Captain Thrace get along."

Bill took a drink of his own glass, "I wasn't aware they did."

"So, does Lee take after his mother or his father?"

He gave her a wry expression and said, "I'm sorry?"

She crossed her legs and leaned towards him, "I'm just trying to figure out if you get frustrated around women you're attracted to."

"Sometimes, I've also been infuriated, intimidated, and even forced to throw them into lockup."

It wasn't too long ago that neither of them would have brought that up, but they'd come so far that even their power struggle could be mentioned with a touch of flirtation. She smiled and took another drink, "Admiral, what do you mean by that?"

He sat his drink down and leaned back into the couch. He draped an arm over the back of the couch and said, "The fraternization regulations do not merely govern the Colonial Military, they govern everyone within the Chain of Command. By that logic, an Admiral could be charged for having a drink in his cabin with the President of the Colonies and discussing what does or does not attract him to a woman, in theory."

She grinned and sat her drink down as well. She found her own comfortable position on the couch and allowed her hand to rest on his. "I suppose that in theory, a President could issue an Executive Order suspending those regulations, in the name of her commitment to the repopulation of the human race."

"I have a feeling that 'theoretical' President would find herself easily winning the vote of the Galactica's crew in the next election should she do something like that."

She leaned forward and let her lips drift over his for just a moment then said, "Consider it done."

&#&

Lee arrived in the senior pilots' cabin a few minutes after leaving the Admiral's cabin. When he arrived he decided he'd take a quick shower before heading down to the rec room and follow the President's advice. He crossed the room to his locker and replaced his binder in the locker before stripping to his tanks and boxers. He carefully replaced his blues in the locker and grabbed his towel. However, his shaving kit was missing. He pulled on his sweatpants and his training shoes, and then he grabbed his sweatshirt and set off to find the thief in the showers.

One thing about being a "tight-ass" was that Lee never forgot his toiletries. To be honest, the chances that someone (Starbuck) would use up the last of his soap or dull his last good razors on someone's (Starbuck's) legs were just too great for him not to practically keep them under armed Marine guard.

He reached the head and could hear water running inside. He pushed the door open and started talking. "You know, I could see stealing some of my soap while I'm in here where my kit is fair game, but taking it out of my locker is bold even for you, Sta-" He trailed off at the sight in front of him.

It certainly was not Starbuck, instead he found himself staring at Racetrack. It looked like she'd recently got out of the shower, the brunette's hair was darkened with moisture and hanging over her shoulders. Droplets of water still clung to bare skin all over, and considering that the towel she might have dried herself with was lying over the bench she was standing by, he got to see a lot of bare skin.

Like most of the crew, especially the pilots, her figure was toned and athletic. She'd dragged a chair over by the sink and her right foot was planted on it, he noticed small bits of shaving cream lather on a few stray spots of her leg. He only barely noticed his can of shaving cream on the rim of the steaming sink she was cleaning her razor in. The hint of her muscles dancing just beneath that mildly pale skin as she bent over caused his mouth to water. She dragged a razor slowly over her right thigh one last time before inspecting her work.

She stood up and graced him with a rather spectacular chest, his mouth which a second earlier was watering like Chief Tyrol presented with a steak dinner dried out just as suddenly as his only coherent thought was that her breasts would fit just about perfectly in his hands.

"Lee? Lee-ee? My eyes are up here Lee." He reluctantly looked up to find Margaret smiling wickedly at him. "Do me a favor?" He wasn't sure if he'd ever heard her voice quite that thick with what had to be a promise.

He tried to swallow the sandpaper in his throat then whispered, "Okay."

"Close the hatch and lock it."

He nodded mutely and followed her request to the letter. Had it been so long since he'd been with a woman that her merely being naked in front of him had him dumbfounded? Shevon was weeks ago and before that it had been much longer since Gianne. He concentrated on the door and managed to put together a thought, "How'd you know it'd be me?"

He heard her chuckle, "I bribed Kat and Starbuck to keep the others busy for the night and away from the head and the bunks until after lights out. It took a bottle of Canceron Ambrosia each, which wiped out all my triad winnings as well as most of the favors I built up since The Attacks. Then I stole your shaving kit cause I knew that you always take a shower before you go play triad, therefore you had to come down here. I'd dare say it'll be worth it."

He turned halfway towards her, keeping her only in his peripheral vision, he couldn't see enough to strike him dumb again, "How's it worth it?"

She laughed again, "Have you seen a mirror lately CAG? Half the women on this ship would beat my ass to be here. In fact, when Kat finds out, she probably will kill me." She cupped her hands under the faucet and used the gathered water to sluice the lather from her leg before planting her foot on the floor. It took a lot of will power, but Lee managed to avoid looking at the junction of her thighs.

He didn't really know what he'd do if presented a view of her anatomy as he was only now getting over his initial shock at seeing a (most likely) nude Raptor pilot shaving her very enticing leg. She shifted her weight, cocking her hip in a taunting fashion. He'd been suckered in here and now she was daring him to do or say something. He licked his dry lips before speaking, "Is this," He made a sweeping gesture to indicate her little CAG-trap, "What you were discussing in the mess today?"

She smirked, "And run the risk of Kara or Kat intercepting you? Frak no! We were just remarking on how tense you've been since the briefing the other day and offering up different ways to take the steel rod out of your ass. Kara's plan was simple, get you hammered and grope you in the Ready Room. Kat's plan was to wait for you in your office." She smirked and continued, "Under your desk."

He felt his cheeks burning, he really found it hard to believe that he'd been a Colonial Pilot this long and had never noticed just how obsessed with sex pilots were. He coughed and felt his resolve not to take another look wavering, he was only a man and being presented with a naked woman was not the best way to test his conversational skills. "So what was your plan?"

She grinned, "I'm glad you asked, sir. C'mere." His feet felt heavy but he did manage to cross the room to her. She looked him over and frowned at his sweatshirt before saying softly, "Take this off."

"Why?"

She arched an eyebrow at him and purred, "I don't want you to get wet, just yet."

He felt his skin burning as he pulled the zipper down and removed his sweat shirt. He threw it on the nearby bench and Margaret looked him over hungrily before pointing to the chair in front of her, "Sit." Her tone gave no room for argument and he complied diligently.

She reached behind her and picked up a bottle of lotion, "I was supposed to be transferred to the Poseidon after the decommissioning. I have a stock of standard issue stuff but I was nearly out of special items like this, I was going to take a weekend on Picon and reload on things like this." She smiled wistfully at the bottle, "Now I save it for **very** special occasions." She handed him the bottle.

He nodded, "How special?"

Her eyes darkened considerably, "I'll put it this way, I haven't used it before now since the attacks."

He nodded at the weight of that statement, what did that tell him about her feelings for him? He wasn't even sure what his feelings were, he'd only wanted to kick back and play triad, he hadn't expected to give an impromptu rubdown to Racetrack and he really hadn't expected to be seduced. "What would you like me to do?"

She licked her top lip then planted her left foot on the chair between his parted thighs, "I want you to put it on my legs. Nothing feels quite as good as cool lotion on freshly shaved skin."

He grinned, "I can hardly remember, I ran out of shaving lotion months ago." He took the bottle and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed his hands together briefly to warm it before he placed his hands on her calf. As he began to rub the lotion in, Margaret let loose with a throaty moan that had his erection stretching the fabric of his pants. The lotion itself was quickly absorbing into her flesh but he continued to massage her calf and thigh enjoying the noises she made.

Her moaning had quickly become gentle sighs and a sort of mewling sound that were shooting straight between his legs with such force that his cock was twitching almost painfully. His hands seemed to settle on her calf, rubbing and stroking the muscle almost absent-mindedly. It had just felt so good to caress a woman again. He hadn't done this with Shevon because he felt like it would cross a line that was blurry already.

She took her left leg from him and replaced it with the right one. As he poured more lotion into his hand he felt anticipatory shivers run along his spine and an increasingly insistent throbbing in his pants. He rubbed his hands together and began to massage her leg. This time she didn't just moan, she spoke in a voice that urged him even further, "Oh yeahhh, that's good Lee." She leaned over him and her hands clamped on his shoulders as though she worried he'd take his hands off her skin. She might as well have worried that he'd jump up and dance naked in CIC during the morning watch as it was just as unlikely to happen.

The lotion had long since been rubbed in but Lee couldn't stop kneading her soft flesh. He moved slowly up and down her leg until the muscle beneath was like butter and her hips seemed to rock with an erotic rhythm. Finally as he crested her thighs for maybe the tenth time she lurched forward and Lee froze. She'd leaned forward with the force and precision needed to let him feel a tuft of coarse hair against his hand. She pressed against that hand and he felt that heavy moisture and her pulse racing against skin so hot it nearly burned him to cinders.

He looked up at her and saw Margaret's head rolling backwards at the contact. Emboldened by her blatant encouragement, Lee adjusted his hand until his palm was firmly pressed against her sex. His middle finger spanned her moistened entrance and it would take the smallest movement to enter her.

Her reaction was immediate and spectacular, her knees buckled and her hips bucked forward against his hand as she hissed in a breath. His finger splayed her folds as she did and it took every trick he knew not to come in his pants when she could only say, "Ooooooh!"

He inhaled and the scent of her ushered a growl in the base of his throat. She surged forward and her mouth sealed over his. He wasted only seconds before parting his lips and swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. Her tongue stroked along his a second later and the mewling sound she'd made earlier sounded even better when it vibrated against his mouth.

As they kissed he slowly dragged his finger upwards, the now slick digit dragged along her clit and she gasped against his mouth before yanking away and growling. "For the love of the gods please don't stop!"

He obliged her by leaving his finger tip pressed firmly against her core then slowly moved his finger in a small circle. Her finger nails threatened to break skin as they dug into his shoulders, he continued his movement, just one finger, just a small circle at a steady pace, and it was sapping his will. Her scent was now filling his nostrils and she was not a quiet girl. Her hips followed his rhythm in a quest for more friction and she stuttered, "Lee, oh gods Lee, please! I wanna come, please!"

A smirk pulled at his lips as he pressed his index finger against her as well and began to rub her just a little faster, it wouldn't do to loose it now. To throw her to the ground, tear through his sweats if he had to and frak himself senseless on the diamond plate below. He wanted to know just what she did when she came, would she scream his name? Would she growl? Would she shiver and moan? Would she clench down on his cock so hard that they'd be clamped together for the remainder of their days?

He reached up with his free hand and gripped her hip; he waited until her knees started to buckle and with a quick tug on her hip sent her tumbling through space until she landed between his legs. He suppressed a grunt of discomfort as she landed on a very sensitive organ. Discomfort was forgotten as his hand found her core from this new angle of attack.

He now had a better position to press into her, she seemed to agree judging by the white knuckle grip she had on his knees and all but howls in ecstasy as her orgasm arrives like lightning. Her back arches and her hips buck up that she nearly shoots to her feet. She shouts out his name a moment before her left hand came free and gripped the back of his skull and yanked his mouth to hers.

She attacked him like a wild animal, right down to the guttural sound that rolled in her throat. He's actually stunned by her ferocity, which might be why he had no idea how he suddenly tumbled to the deck with a raptor pilot attacking his tanks like they'd insulted her personally. Perhaps they did. He sat up and pulled his hands out of her hair long enough for the tanks to go flying while he tried to kick his shoes off.

They came off with minor difficulty and after a mutter from Maggie of "Pants" against his throat got his hips lifted enough to push his sweats and boxers down to his ankles.

That was the moment Lee's brain finally caught up with the situation and took control of his body.

Gripping her shoulders, Lee rolled them over before planting his hands on either side of her head and without so much as a word of warning plowed into her. Matching groans filled the air; his hips set a slow but powerful rhythm that she matched. She hooked her heels into the back of his knees and dug her fingers into the meat of his ass to get purchase as her nose buried itself into the side of his throat which made her growls and sighs vibrate through his flesh.

It's a little difficult at first to gain traction against the deck while still in his socks but he pushed on with her meeting his thrust with her own. Despite their pace being slow, methodical really there was an intensity between them that would be lost if they were frantically frakking. She began to grunt with ever stroke he pushed into her with, her breath puffing against his throat and he felt a shock of pure lust shoot up his spine the second she spoke in his ear with a lustful voice, "Oh Gods, Lee…"

The words are exchanged between them lose meaning as Lee falls deeper into the addictive warmth of their embrace. Another shock went up his spine when Maggie rolled them over and pitched back to ride him a faster than he'd been frakking her. His hands slid up her hips, leaving goose flesh rising as they caressed over her rib cage and finally cupping her breasts. His thumbs danced over hardened nipples and a flush spread over Racetrack's entire body along with a sheen of sweat that turned her skin nearly as slick as arousal had made her center.

Her head pitched back and her voice came out hoarse, "Oh yeah! Uh! I'm so close!"

She pitched forward and kissed him again, his hand slid around her to hold her in place and he felt her clamp down on him as a second orgasm came over her. It was more than enough to send him pitching over the edge as well and he spilled himself deep within her. She slowed to a stop but held him inside of her as she sagged against his chest and trailed kisses along the side of his throat.

Lee's fingers played across her back lazily as he allowed the rush of endorphins to run through his body. He could feel little shivers run through her as she caught her breath, punctuating the thumping of her pulse against his fingertips.

Just when Lee started to drift off into the ether, Racetrack sat up and looked down on him imperiously. "Alright Apollo, if you think you're going to do anything other than follow me back to the SPQ so we can frak each other senseless while the rest of the pilots are drinking themselves out cold, you have lost your damn mind. Let's go."

Lee grinned up at the (temporarily) sated bus driver and said, "Anyone ever tell you that you have a flare for tactics, Racetrack?"

She swooped down and robbed a kiss from him and then ordered, "Less talking, more dressing." She then got onto shaky feet to find her long discarded clothes.

&#&

Kat and Starbuck watched a strangely relaxed Lee Adama strut into the mess hall and pour himself a cup of coffee. Both viper jocks had been a little disappointed when Apollo never showed up last night for a surprisingly rowdy game of triad and while Trace and Katraine couldn't find a lot to agree on, they both agreed that rowdy fun was just what the doctor ordered for their stressed out CAG.

So they were more than a little surprised by how smug Lee seemed to be this morning. He made eye contact and gave the pair a wide smile, "Starbuck, Kat." He took a sip of his coffee before grabbing what passed for a bagel, then gave them a wink, "See you at the AM briefing."

Moments later he was gone.

Leaving a perplexed pair wondering where the shell-shocked man he'd been just a few hours ago had gone. "What the frak was that, Starbuck?"

Kara shrugged into her coffee, "Not a clue."

A chair scraped and a rumpled ball of olive green cloth landed on the table. Racetrack sat down with her own smug grin. "Good morning, Captain, Lieutenant." She leaned back in her chair, "I present to you the spoils of war."

With a raised eyebrow, Kat picked up the fabric and found a pair of standard issue boxers and quickly found the tag. "'L. Adama?' No frakking way!"

Kara turned to Racetrack incredulously, "I don't believe it, not for one frakking second."

Margaret just propped her feet up on the table, "What can I say? Never send a viper jock in for a bus driver's work."

--End--


End file.
